All's fair in Love and WarBook Two: War
by Soleia Nova
Summary: Finally! The Irken homeworld has been attacked by a collective of rebels from worlds they've conquered. Purple has been kidnapped and Red is missing! Can Xanade and her crew save the empire? Or will it all come crashing down? Chapter two now up!
1. Default Chapter

All's Fair in love and War

By Soleia Nova

                A/N: Let's get straight to it people! This is the second book in the Love and War duet, so strap yourselves in ladies and gents, this is gonna be quite the ride…

Disclaimer: I'm only sayin' this once so listen up. I **do** notown Invader Zim. It's owned by Nickelodeon studios (ya'll suck!), some other big company (y'all **blow**!), and Jhonen C. Vasquez, the greatest mind in the U.S. 

Chapter One: Recon, the search for the Tallest begins…

                Xanade sighed as she stared at the transparent violet liquid in the pool next to her crouched form. A brightly colored fish, similar to a koi, jumped briefly into the air before splashing back down. She heard the now-familiar footsteps as Vix came up behind her and sat, unceremoniously on the grass next to her. The magenta-haired girl tossed herself on her back and stared up a Xanade quizzically. 

"What's up?"

"Hn."

"That's not an answer, and you know you'll get no peace until I get an answer. Now, let's try this again, shall we? So… what's up?"

"Nothing. Thinking…"

"What about?"

"My brothers, home… everything I could have done to keep this from happening…"

"We've discussed this Xan. It's not **your** fault!"

  "If I had just stayed home…"

                There was a loud smack, a screech and a slight scuffle before they returned to normal.

"What in the name of the Asylanis peninsula was **that** for?"

"Got you back to normal, didn't it? I'll tell Zim you'll be down for dinner in ten."

                Xanade nodded and watched her leave, amused and bemused all at once. She was never, **ever** gonna figure that girl out.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"What's the situation Die?"

"The space around the Irken home planet has been completely surrounded with a jamming web. The chances of a ship this size navigating it successfully is twenty-seven million to point three."

"What do you suggest?"

"Find a weak point, attack from there, and break the entire web."

"Anything a little **less** attention-getting?"

"We could just shrink the ship and put it in hyper-drive" Vix pointed out jokingly.

"That's it!"

"What? Xan, I was just joking!"

"No, not that. The hyper-drive. If we use it at a distance of exactly point seven kilometers, we can get the ship **inside** the web!"

"Can you pilot this thing **that** precisely?"

"No… but I know who can…" Xanade said, glancing at Gaz.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

                Gaz gritted her teeth and put the ship into hyper-drive, leaning back before the accelerated G-force could forcefully **slam** her into it. She closed her eyes as they passed through zero-space, the blinding whiteness seeping in under her eyelids slightly. When everything darkened once again, Gaz chanced a glance at the view outside the main front window. She grinned and let out a whoop. The rest opened their eyes as well and Vix bopped her on the head in congratulations. 

"See, now you can have your Walkman back…!"

                Jake, whose gray eyes remained blankly polite as usual, patted her shoulder and offered a small smile, pushing his glasses back up over his eyes.

"Why did we come **here though**? I thought you said that transmission came from Conventia" Zim asked Xanade.

"I checked out the signal. It actually came from the _Massive. _They were using the Holo-room projectors to make it look like Conventia."

"Still… Why here?"

"Because, if I know the techs and soldiers, this is where they're hiding."

"And what do you propose to do, bring them all aboard?"

"As many as the _Nebula_ can handle."

"So what you're saying is…"

"Suit up boys and girls, we're going on a reconnaissance mission."  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

                Xanade stopped and shielded her eyes with her hand. The normally busy streets of the Irken city were deserted, devoid of any and all signs of life. At lest, they would have been to someone less observant. The power cables that ran to and fro in the street told Xanade that they led to any Irkens they hoped to find, and that was what she followed as soon as she came to that realization. The cables led them in and out of buildings, finally stopping at a small hole in the center of the floor of an empty building. A slight rustle was heard by the Irken Princess's sharp hearing and she looked back and forth uncertainly without moving her head. There it was **again.**

Xanade stopped in the middle of the floor and held out a hand to stop the rest of them.

"There's someone else here…" she said warningly and scanned the area for signs of life.

                A moving shadow in her peripheral vision caught her attention, coming at Vix at a speed only an Irken could have used. With a warning yell to the rest, she pushed Vix out of the way and absorbed the blow of an oncoming force lance with the shield on her right arm-cuff. She sent the figure flying over her head and turned, waiting the next attack, knowing that all around her, weapons had been drawn. The figure turned and straightened, putting down the glowing blue-black force lance and throwing its hood back. It was none other than…

"Tak?!"

"Dib?!"

"What are you doing here?!"

 "This is **my** planet you fool. I should be asking you the same thing!"

                They glared calculatingly at each other, tense for a few seconds until Tak caught sight of Zim.

"Dear Tallest… you're…you're…"

"Tall?" Zim supplied cockily, a smirk appearing on his face. "Hello Tak you little psycho bitch. How've you been?"

"You…!" Tak snarled and launched herself at Zim, force lance suddenly in her hand, holding the weapon high over her head.

                Xanade stepped in once again, only this time, instead of shielding, one of her long, thin, powerful arms snapped out and grabbed Tak by the throat.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Tak screeched, turning her face to Xanade and quickly stopped struggling. "Hecka? Your highness I apologize! I had no idea it was-"

"Save it…" Xanade snarled in a tone that made Tak cringe.

"Xanade, meet Tak, the horrid bitch who tried to blow me and the Earth to smithereens seven years ago. Tak, meet Xanade, my girlfriend."

"You…? A-and the E-Empress…? Oh Sjadi*, kill me now!"

"That could be arranged" Xanade said dangerously, glancing at Vix. "You see her?"

                Tak nodded. 

"Can you tell me what you think she is…?"

"Human, just like the other three… Filthy creatures really…"

                Gaz let out a menacing growl and started forward, Vix holding her back with one hand.

"Incorrect. That, my dear miss Tak, is an Aryan."

                Tak's olive-green skin paled considerably as she gave Vix a second glance. She gulped and Xanade grinned.

  "Do you know what **else** she is?"

                Tak shook her head.

"**She** is my friend, my guest… aaannnnd the Dib-creature's girlfriend. I'd watch myself if I was you…" 

                Tak  nodded and Xanade put the much shorter Irken down. 

"Now, and here I run the risk of sounding like a human cliché , take me to your leader."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Hecka!" Vim cried ecstatically as Xanade was led into the screened-off  area that served as Vim's private area.

"Vim!" cried the Princess, kneeling and hugging her friend and confidant. "You're in charge here? Why?"

"The enemy thinks I'm you Hecka! That hologram you created before you left has allowed me to try and negotiate Tallest Purple's release."

"Just…Pur…?" Xanade asked weakly, sagging into the floor from her kneeling position.

"You misunderstand Hecka! Tallest Red is here with us. Unfortunately he's not been in the most… sane mindset lately…"

"What?" Xanade asked sharply, fixing Vim with a look that usually made even Tallest Red quake. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know" Vim stuttered. "We managed to get him off the _Massive_ during the siege, but ever since, he- hasn't been himself…"

"Where is he?" Vix was asking now, looking for all the world like she had a plan. 

"Why? Who are you?"

"I apologize. My name is Vixia Rhane Helix."

"She's an Eathling. Well, and Aryan actually."

"How do you do? I am Vim Si-Lare. Please follow me, Tallest Red is this way."

                Vix and Xanade followed the shorter Irken female after relaying instructions to the rest. They wound thiugh a small maze of corridors and finally wound up in a small bedroom in which resided a harried and sincerely out-of–it Irken male. He didn't even look up when they came in, or as Vix put her hand on his temple and let it begin to glow. Within a few minutes, the dazed, confused look on Tallest Red's face was gone and was replaced by his usual trademark glare. 

"Welcome back Big Red. Ready to go rescue Pur?"

"Who's she?" Red asked pointedly, looking at Vix.

"Backup. I doubt that the rebels have any Aryans on their side."

"An Aryan? Geez 'Nade, how do you pull this stuff off?"

"Practice Reddy, and a whole lotta luck. Now c'mon. We've got troops to rile up and a brother to rescue. You up for it?"

                Red gave her a condescending look.

"Let's go."


	2. Equipped

All's Fair in Love and War

By: Soleia Nova

                Hello and Welcome to the War. It's been a long time coming and I apologize for it taking so long. Chapters should be more and further together in the future because my PC has **finally** gotten here, so I can crank these babies out at high speeds. I won't keep you waiting any longer!

**Bold**: emphasis

_Italics:_ Thoughts

//Irken language// 

Chapter two: Equipped

"All ships loaded and ready for launch My Tallest! All Irkens are ready to depart and have taken their appointed stations aboard all ships.

"Xanade."

"Yes?"

"Tell ship Four to send over Tak. I want her where I can see her."

"Of course Dearest. Ship Four this is Hecka Xanade speaking. Please send Invader Tak to the Nebula. You will be provided with someone to take her place as head of navigation."

"Yes of course your Highness!"

"Thank you..." Xanade purred feraly, her eyes glinting with held-back laughter. She had forgotten just how funny they were when they were tripping all over themselves to serve her. 

"having fun little sister?"

"Don't I **always **Kazel?" she said, turning to regard her brother. Her jaw dropped. "Geez Kazel... if you weren't my brother..."

"Shut up you...!"

Red-erm-Kazel, smirked and bopped her playfully on the head. His black-gloved hand dropped back to his side as he regarded the last-minute preparations going on outside the ship. His arms crossed across his thin, red-swathed chest as he spotted Tak making her way toward the ship. He shifted from side to side, baggy black pants obviously not much appreciated, booted feet constantly kicking at the main console. Xanade smiled fondly and rubbed her head, grinning at Vix when she came in.

"Irken females everywhere will thank you when they see what you've done to Kazel" she told the other girl, who grinned widely.

"So you like then?"

"Not only do **I** like, but from the look of things, so does the female staff" Xanade snorted, nodding toward the open doorway where a group of sheepish-looking Irkens were gathered, openly staring at their transformed Tallest. 

                Kazel shot them a roguish grin and all swooned, two fainting.

"Let's hope they don't forget their place, eh Kazel? Or are you planning to turn your quarters into a brothel?"

"Now that you mention it..."

                Xanade tossed him a Look.

"Kidding! Just kidding!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

                Boots, check. Gloves, check. Underwear, shirt, pants, check.  Armor, check. Weapons, check, shields, check, spell memory...check.

"Set. How bout you Dib?"

"Yeah, I'm all ready to go" he replied, and Vix smiled at the undercurrent of worry in his voice.

"Don't worry about it darling. You know all you need to know, and if you need me, I'll be right there..."

"I know, I know...it's just...what if something happens to you? I don't-"

"Shh..." Vis hushed gently, putting a finger to his lips. "As long as you're alive, I will not leave your side. Whether Fate likes it or not..."

                Dib smiled and took her hand, kissing it gently before pulling her out of their room and toward the bridge.

"Just what I needed to hear..."

                ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"All ships and personnel prepare for launch! Ships will be lifting off in thirty mirns*."

"You sure this is a good idea Xan?" Zim asked from his place beside her chair, a hand stroking one of her antennae.

"Yes. This way, they'll know there's a resistance adn they'll rush the ships here to pick up our hyper-space trail. Then: **BOOM! Half their fleet is gone!"**

"You're a real sucker for punishment, you know that?"

"So? You love it, you know. Besides, I'll teach them to go around kidnapping **my **family!"

                Zim smirked and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"That's my girl."

"Ew...! I did so **not** need to see that!" came Kazel's deep voice, and he barely avoided the double blow from Zim and Xanade. "So, are we all set?"

"Yep. Start the countdown Gaz!"

"Alright maggots, to your places! Liftoff in five...four...three...two...one...! All ships launch!"

                The purple-haired girl swiveled in her seat and put her hands into the holes in the next console.

"Disabling planetary web...**now...!"**

                On 'now', twin beams, strategically placed, shot from the ship and from two of the other ships, thaking out the only thing separating them from space.

"All ships into hyperdrive to coordinates alpha 32.7, beta 932.5, quadrant forty-seven. On my mark...now!"

                At  Gaz's sommand, all ships shifted into hyper drive, the resulting flash almost blinding in its brightness. Moments later, all ships had emerged in an asteroid field, landing in the crevaces of a particularly large one, one of the Irken race's most well-guarded secrets. On bord the **_Nebula _**the bridge's main screens showed the space around Irk, and, as predicted, the ships that appeared seemed to be using a greenish light to trace their path through space. 

"Alright Gaz, now!" Xanade barked and Gaz nodded, hitting a button on a wrist cuff she had gotten on Irk. Immediately, strategically-placed bombs went off, demolishing nearly all of the ships by the sheer force of the explosions. The rest were decimated either by flying shrapnel and scrap from the other ships, or by the heat and fire that engulfed them as the bombs went into their second phase. 

                Then, in the smoke and resulting wreckage, a message appeared in neon letters.

**_'Let that be a warning. I'm coming for my brother, and nothing's getting in my way. Xanade.'_**

                On board the ships, Irkens cheered and the universe trembled. The war had officially begun.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

                Purple groaned and opened his eyes, once again savagely awakened to face his tormentor, the leader of the rebels, the one who kept him captive... growling, he pulled back and spit at the creature's feet, drawing an amused, if not outright insane, chuckle.

"Your sister is smarter than we gave her credit for...Already, she has snuck past our defenses on Irk, rallied up a small army, and destroyed a very large portion of our fleet... Clever girl, tracing the transmission like she did. She got that from you I suppose?"

"Kazel's teching..." Pruple managed, a smirk growing on his face. It was quickly wiped off by the look on his captor's face. "You let her, didn't you...?"

"Clever boy...someone give him a cookie!"

"You sick bitch!"

"Now, now... you're in no position to be calling me names, now, are you Koran darling? Besides..." and here, she moved closer, putting her face level with his. "Is that any way to speak to your mother...?"

                With that, she stood abruptly, making the small yet gangly creature behind her scurry to hold up her ridiculously long train without tangling her in it. She turned and Koran growled at her again.

"Teach him some manners. Apparently, he's forgotten yesterday's lesson..."

                He watched her walk away, a growing hatred in the pit of his stomach. As the keeper of the dungeon approached him once again with the whip, Koran rushed the door only to be stopped by titanium bars that snapped up from the floor.

"I'll make sure you die Denire! Even if I have to do it myself, I'll make sure you never walk the universe again!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**"**Your Highness, we have an incoming transmission from the Rebel leader. Should we patch it through?"

"Of course you should! Get it on the main view screen immediately and call Lady Vix to the Bridge!"  
  


"Yes Your Highness!"

                Vix entered mere seconds later, looking unruffled and aloof, although Xanade could tell by the slight flush on her cheeks that her summons had interrupted something **very** important. She smirked then arranged her face into a careful mask of blank boredom and utter condescension, looking at the monitor as it flashed and a picture came on. 

"… oh my …"

"What do you think you're doing mother?"

                Mwahahahahahahahahahaha…!!! A'll leave it here I think… Yes, here's good…Don't worry, I'm back in the swing of things, so the next chapter'll be up soon! 


End file.
